Can't Love Him
by Nakimochiku
Summary: ichigo was a stripper, he could never get close to him, since he was only a costumer. Ulqui x Ichi, lemon and slight fluff, oneshot request from Satsuki-Kun.


CAN'T LOVE HIM

_alright. Request from Satsuki-kun, hope you enjoy, darling!_

He wasn't normally one to go to strip clubs. He didn't go to any clubs at all, because he wasn't what anyone would call wild. But tonight, Grimmjow had pissed him off more than usual, and he needed someone to complain to silently. Someone to take out his frustration on. Though frustration seemed like the last thing that ever got to him, the cold and calculating Ulquiorra.

He walked into a dingy place, didn't even look healthy. A group of men and women were crowded around a pole at the center of the room. He'd managed to push his way to the front. The pole dancer was male, and obviously young. But his eyes shone with mischief and broken cords. He could almost drown in those eyes.

No one was reaching out at him, touching him. Everyone kept their hands perfectly to themselves, not even a cheer. The music blasted through the speakers, and he graced them with a dance routine that put the pussy cat dolls to shame. His little tank top was worked off, lean muscles rippling under tan skin. He quietly appreciated the sight, like everyone else. A few threw money at him. He only smirked, wrapping his leg around the pole, rubbing against it.

He thought about the stripper. The bright orange hair that couldn't fool the horrible lighting. The way those hips moved, slowly seducing everyone with those broken eyes and playful smiles. He spread his legs, moving against the pole like it was his lover, promising pleasure to whoever he picked that night. His skirt was worked off too, until he was in a thong and giving them an eyeful of firm skin that everyone wanted to touch and feel, but wouldn't dare it.

It was almost like decimating the statue of a god. One just wouldn't do it.

There was an innocence gleaming in those eyes. An inverted sort of innocence that seemed too wrong to take away.

When the performance was over, there was still quiet appreciation. He collected the money on the floor of the stage and wiggled back into his skirt, and the group broke up, finding someone to satisfy their needs for the night. He stayed a little from the stripper, simply watching him argue with another red head.

"Not tonight, Renji! I served my shift, I'm going home!" he yelled, stuffing his money in a bag. He approached him as he was about to leave.

"Would you be my company tonight?" he asked quietly, not at all forcing because he had made it clear to the entire club that he had no intent of staying. He looked at him. Stared at him, more like. Until he smiled ruefully.

"Sure." he took his hand, continuing his exit down the fire escape. "There's a motel near by. Or did you already have a place in mind? I'm Ichigo, by the way." he only shook his head, allowing Ichigo to lead him to a motel that was almost as disgusting as the strip club they had just been in. Ichigo took off the rest of his clothes, waiting patiently for him. He took off his shirt and jeans, and Ichigo immediately kissed him passionately, placing his hands on his shoulder and dragging him toward the bed.

He wasn't a virgin. And he was sure he'd had sex with more respectable people than the stripper but...Ichigo seemed to already know what he was feeling. The red head took his hands, placing them on his chest with a smirk. He kissed him again. He grazed his fingertips lightly over pink nipples, leaning down to take one into his mouth because he couldn't resist. Ichigo moaned quietly in response, dragging his hands along Ulquiorra's chest, fingering a tattoo of a four and bringing him back up for another kiss.

"You're good at this." the strawberry told him with a truthful smile before kissing him again. Ichigo must truly love kissing. He pumped Ichigo's member until he was hard and moaning delightedly at the touch. "Shit, that feels good..."

He smirked a little, nipping a cute little ear. "You have such a dirty mouth, Ichigo-san" he whispered. The stripper hummed in satisfaction, thrusting into his hand for more stimulation. Ichigo bent down, pulling away from Ulquiorra's hand, taking his costumer's erection in his hand and smirking up at emerald eyes. He licked the head, kissing it tenderly, swirling his tongue around it. All he could do was throw back his head and moan. "I'm ready." he hissed, because he knew Ichigo had been ready a long time ago.

Ichigo smiled at him, kissing him again. The taste of Ichigo and himself mixing together was strange, but very arousing. He lay the teen back gently positioning his hips. "Will you be ok?"

Ichigo merely scoffed. "I've been doing this long enough. I think I can handle it." Ulquiorra smiled, a rare little smile that he granted a stranger, of all people. He held Ichigo's hips still, pushing in slowly to drag out pleasure. When he was buried to the hilt in the tight heat, he leaned down, giving Ichigo a kiss. The stripper in turn wrapped his legs around his waist, bringing them closer together. He pulled out again, then back in, just as slowly, setting a steady rhythm that Ichigo responded to eagerly, thrusting back and bringing them into the moment. He sped up, because he wanted more pleasure and Ichigo's body felt too damn good not the pound into. He hit the strawberry's prostate, making him scream. "Fuck! Harder! Please!" Ichigo begged, digging his fingers into his shoulders. He complied.

He loved the sound of that voice. Ichigo came with a scream. And he rode out the orgasm with him, arching his back to push him deeper.

The teenager got up off the bed, growling at the sticky mess on his stomach and pulling a towel out of his bag, cleaned himself off. "That was fun. I'd stay for pillow talk, but I bet my sisters are missing me." once again he was wiggling back into his skirt, pulling a shirt on as well.

"Wait." he said, pulling a thousand dollar bill out of the pocket of his jeans.

Ichigo smiled at him, raising a rejecting hand. "Nah. You reminded me of something tonight. So it's on me."

He winced at those words. A boy that young shouldn't be selling sex in the first place. "Reminded you?" has asked instead, pulling his clothes on. Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah...we're a lot alike, you and me. Our eyes are the same." with that, he left the motel.

He'd since visited Ichigo every night, becoming his best costumer. Really it was just because he wanted someone to complain to silently, someone to see his almost non-existent frustration and smooth it over.

Ichigo had become that person. But it wasn't like they could ever be together.

OWARI

_smut and angst. Wow. Lol. Did ya enjoy that? Review or request or both!_


End file.
